muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto-Elmo
Like the origins of many Sesame Street characters, before Elmo became established as a regular on the show, the puppet was used as an Anything Muppet monster with a rotating ensemble of performers. Some scripts simply call for an assortment of AMs and the end product just happened to use the Elmo puppet; other scripts specifically call for "AM Elmo", but as the AM designation dictates, the puppet is used in a more ancillary manner in these cases and shouldn't necessarily be considered authentic Elmo appearances. AM proto-Elmo performers Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg|"We Are All Monsters" Jerry Nelson proto-Elmo Me Claudius.jpg|Monsterpiece Theater: Me Claudius Jerry Nelson MonsterMarchingBand.jpg|Monster Marching Band Jerry Nelson proto-Elmo Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco.jpg|"Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco" Kathryn Mullen Nearandfar3.JPG|"Near Far Monsters" Kathryn Mullen Firstday19.jpg|Sesame News: First Day of School (non identifiable) HandfulOCrumbs.jpg|"Handful of Crumbs" Jerry Nelson AllByMyself02.jpg|"All By Myself" (non identifiable) proto-Elmo newspaper.jpg|Grover Sells Newspapers (non identifiable) Kermitsongit'salive.jpg|"It's Alive" (non identifiable) MonsterEasyListening.jpg|monster band sketches (non identifiable) Elmo performers The character definitively appeared named as Elmo in street scenes during Season 11 where he spoke only in mumbles. Brian Muehl originated the character, playing him in at least nine episodes until Season 15's last episode. Richard Hunt picked up the character for a brief stint of six episodes in Season 16, two of which were taped before Kevin Clash took on the character, but aired after. Clash's performance of Elmo at first emulated Muehl and Hunt's characteristics, but he soon developed his own take which became the best known version. Brian Muehl * Season 11 (1979-1980) ** Episode 1439 * Season 12 (1980-1981) ** Episode 1475 * Season 13 (1981-1982) ** Episode 1594 ** Episode 1600 ** Episode 1651 * Season 15 (1983-1984) ** Episode 1851 ** Episode 1865 ** Episode 1924 ** Episode 1965 Richard Hunt * Season 16 (1984-1985) ** Episode 1969 ** Episode 2009 ** Episode 2011 ** Episode 2018 ** Episode 2036 ** Episode 2037 Five of Hunt's six performances as Elmo were shot over the course of three weeks in 1984. The sixth (Episode 2037) was shot on the morning of November 26, the same day Kevin Clash took over the character. In My Life as a Furry Red Monster, Clash recalls that Hunt literally tossed him the Elmo puppet (which he caught in mid-air) saying, "Give it a voice, Clash." Episode 2026 was shot the following afternoon. Notably, two of Hunt's episodes (Episode 2036 and Episode 2037) did not air until after Clash's debut as Elmo had already broadcast. Kevin Clash * Season 16 (1984-1985) ** Episode 2025 ** Episode 2026 (first taped episode) ** Episode 2035 ** Episode 2055 ** Episode 2094 * Season 17 (1985-1986) Clash became Elmo's regular performer after this point, taking some time to settle in to the role. His interpretation took on elements from both Muehl and Hunt's versions of the character, including repeated phrases like "yes, yes" or "play, play" as well as shifting the softness of the voice. According to a video interview in the "Behind the Street" featurette on disc one of 40 Years of Sunny Days, Clash doesn't consider his having "found Elmo's voice" yet until Episode 2215 despite having appeared in at least twenty-seven episodes earlier that season (2096, 2097, 2123, 2131, 2135, 2146, 2149, 2153, 2155, 2156, 2165, 2167, 2169, 2170, 2173, 2174, 2176, 2183, 2186, 2187, 2189, 2190, 2191, 2197, 2199, 2204, and 2210, as well as a News Flash and a lecture segment with Kermit the Frog). Notes * Despite his claims to the contrary, Caroll Spinney never performed Elmo. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Elmo Sketches Category:Character Variants